Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed to control and enhance the efficiency of producing various fluids from the reservoir. For example, electric submersible pump (ESP) systems are deployed downhole to pump the fluids to a surface location or other collection location. ESP systems and other completion related components and systems may be controlled via inputs provided through a cable routed downhole along the completion. The cable may comprise a variety of conduits, electrical conductors, hydraulic control lines, and/or other types of communication lines.
The structural integrity of the cable may be preserved by employing cable protectors along the completion equipment. The cable protectors are used to protect the cable from damage during deployment downhole and to prevent relative movement between the cable and the corresponding completion string. Cable protectors are constructed to engage the specific dimensions of a given cable and to thus trap the cable and prevent axial movement of the cable relative to the completion tubing. Accordingly, each size and configuration of cable uses a specifically designed cable protector to provide a proper fit. To ensure a strong and properly fitted cable protector, the body of the cable protector often is constructed as a single integral casting. However, this type of casting process employs a specific mold for each specific cable protector body, thus adding substantial complexity and time to the cable protector manufacturing process.